


Don't Forget To Remember Me!

by Rainbowmoose



Series: It lead me here to this. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Commander Lexa, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Multi, Princess Clarke, Soulmates, clexa 4 ever, clexakru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmoose/pseuds/Rainbowmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke moves to Quebec city to study. Lexa is a student at the same university.<br/>They cross path and get quickly entangled.<br/>Lots of fluff, and love.<br/>They are endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a francophone University, but in the context, I made it an Anglophone one. Not all Quebecers are French twats ;) And for all the french parts, I will add a translation for it. It's my first fanfic, please be gentle! English is also not my first language, but I tried really hard to do a great job. Let me know what you think : ) Comments are appreciated, I really like this story and I would like for you all to like it as well, so any suggestions, ideas, I want them all.

**Chapter 1 : Don’t forget to remember me.**

**Clarke’s POV**  
First week of September. Clarke Griffin, just moved away for her studies. The morning is cold, the sun is light. She stands alone, in the center of her new university campus, not really sure what this new adventure will bring.

She left Ottawa a few days ago, turned a page on her book. Moved on to a new chapter. Turns out, things are quite different in the other province. As a starter, people don’t care. The genuinely don’t care. It’s been 5 days, and yet, no one even dared talk to her. She actually doesn’t know how to react to this sudden cold. Where she came from, she used to be popular. Not the little kind of queen of her little gang popular, but more like, queen of the school popular. She is a really pretty blonde, always dressed as it should. President of all the major committees in the school, yet, she still found the time to go on and help the ones with learning disabilities, or complicated family situations. She was always there, always smiling, radiant. Her smile could light up an entire room, but even with all that, she still was accessible. She was an honest, real human being and she had many friends. That’s why spending 5 days, without even a subtle hint of a smile back was really hard for her.

She looks both sides before crossing the road, and almost gets ran over by a student. Younger drivers are not her favorite ones. And being invisible was not who Clarke Griffin was.

As she steps into the building, she tries to find her locker. She spends minutes walking around the building, looking at all the doors and yet, she hasn’t managed to find where the lockers were. She was about to let it go and go direct to class with all of her books, when she saw the rows of lockers ahead of her. She found hers. Apparently, the last owner of the locker had a passion for the male anatomy. There are crazy amounts of dicks drawn all over it, and in it. _Looks like I’m stuck with the dick locker. Seriously, what have I done to the world!_ She puts her books that she doesn’t need right away in it, and starts looking for her classroom. Supposed to be number 0011.

Following the logic of the rest of the building, the class should be on a lower lever, so she finds the stairs and heads down. Time was running out because other students, already stressed out started running around her, running into her. She lost balance a few times and ended up on the ground, sitting on her ass. As she got up, and ran her fingers over her pants to get the dust off, she realise that no one stopped running while she was on the floor. Meaning, there were a lot less people making her feel invisible. But also meaning that she was running late. To her first class. Even though it was only a French class, she shouldn’t take it as if it wasn’t important. People are crazy around here over French language. She needed to stay on top of the game because her grades were a big part of the reason she got in and she needs good grade, so her mom would let her be.


	2. I'd rather risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never noticed how much work you guys put into your fanfics. Omg, I spent like crazy amout of times writting, I have a few chapters down already but I cannot believe some of you write 4k words chapters every week. Anyways, enjoy,

**Chapter 2 : I’d rather risk**

**Lexa’s POV**

_‘’I’ve got to live my whole life with a sense of abandon, squeeze every drop out no matter what happens and not Wonder what I’ve missed. I’d rather , RISK!’’_

Lexa wakes up to her newest addiction. Country music. This is her way to settle into this new year. New year, same people, same shit but yet, new awesome music helps make it better.

During her summer, working crazy hours at her Aunt’s café, she had to start listening to new music, since de café made a point of pleasing almost all their clients with different genres, she got stuck and started being a fan of country music the day she heard It happens, by Sugarland, as she rolled into work, 15 minutes late after a crazy shitty morning. And it lead her to listen to nothing else but country music since then.

Lexa stands up for herself. She’s a proud, honest woman, who works for what she wants. She spends so much time working that she sometime finds herself on the internet, at hours where no kids should be awake, just to hear and see her little brother and sister’s voices and faces on Skype. She might have left a few years ago, but still, she loved them more than anything in the world. She spent lost of time talking with them, making them feel wanted. Something she never quite knew herself.

That’s probably the main reason why, this morning, getting up is so hard. Her Skype conversation started early with Aden, but ended really late as the older sister, Anya was talking for a while after the 10 years old kid got off to bed. Lexa is excited for her second year. She can’t wait to see Lincoln but other than that, she is quite happy taking time for herself in her bed. She is more of the quiet one, the over protective yet quite charming one. As her cellphone starts replaying the song, meaning she had only a few minutes before being late to class, French class. Which she loved but had to drop on her first year as scheduling conflict occurred. She knows Mr. Kane is the one giving the class, so she doesn’t need to take that much attention in the first period, neither bring all of her books, since he was known to spend more time talking that teaching.

She got up quickly, put her long Brown hair in a pony tail, jumped in her Université Laval sweat shirt, brushed her teeths, she took a cliff bar, stuffed it into her mouth, locked her door and then ran like hell .

As she got near the campus, she notice it was really empty, except for the blonde beauty, sitting across the floor on the lower level. Any other day, she would’ve stop to help but she was really late and had to get to her class, chivalry had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ######  _Song is : Risk, by Paul Brandt_


	3. But I run too late

As Lexa ran down the stairs, she noticed the blond was no longer sitting on the ground, so she smiled a little and pushed open the door to the 0011 class. The door swing open, as she ran into the class and fell right onto the blonde of earlier. _‘’Does she make a habit of sitting on the ground? I should tell them to get up quickly, come on brain, think faster._ At that moment, as if she read Lexa’s mind, the blonde one burst into tears. She had a really hard day, and being invisible wasn’t helping

 _‘’Can’t you just look were you are going, I am not invisible!!! ‘’_ She say’s with a broken voice. 

Lexa gathered her stock and head toward the end of the class, where her best friend Lincoln was, busy on his cellphone. 

_‘’As I can see, you still make them fall to your knees, Commander’’_ Lincoln says. 

_‘’Fuck you’’_ is all she gets out. There is no way to argue with him and still win. He is as big of a thinker as he is a warrior. There is just no use , and way’s to bet with him so Lexa just chuckles, waves her head a little and get’s her phone out of her Pocket. As she sit’s down, she noticed that the blonde one had to sit in the front rows because she got up quickly and claimed the best seat. 

_‘’Since everyone seem to be here, I will say your name and just raise your hand and say ‘’Present’’ when I way your name’’_ Mr. Marcus Kane said. 

A few names were called but the blonde one hadn’t move, neither to acknowledge her presence. But then, as Lexa lost all hopes to know her name , there it is. 

_‘’Clarke Griffin’’_ Mr. Kane said.

 _‘’Present’’_ she answered shyly. 

Lexa took the occasion and entered the name into her Facebook page research and found quite a few that could be her! After a few minutes of searching, She finally found the good account. Luckily, it was linked to all of her other social media accounts. So as the class went by and Mr. Kane repeated the same things as he did last year, Lexa stalked the pretty Blonde on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr. She even managed to get her Snapchat through her info, even though it looked like an abandoned house. No new activity, no Snapchat, no funny stories. As she lingers on the Blonde’s profile, her finger cross the ‘’add as friend’’ button, but she is not really sure she should ask the girl that just yelled at her as a friend yet. The class goes by smoothly, Mr. Kane hand them over their first homework for the semester. Not Worth a lot of points but still. 

_‘’As the homework stipulated, I want each and every one of you to write, in French, a short text. The text must be around 200 words, and explain your favorite childhood memory. This is a good way to get to know each others. SO good luck all with your texts, and since it is now time for me to let you go, may we meet again.’’_ Mr. Kane says as the clock reached noon.

Clarke gathered her books, and walked toward the cafeteria. Lexa watched as the blonde walked through the door and let out a sight. 

_‘’Hey , daydreamer, want to come eat lunch with myself and Miller? ‘’_ Lincoln asked.

 _‘’I would love to! ‘’_ Answered Woods.


	4. You’re such a beautiful drug, I can’t get enough.

Lincoln and Lexa made their way into the cafeteria in no time. They chose to eat Inside, since the September weather was unpredictable. As they chose what they were eating, Lexa settled for the nachos, Lincoln the salad, Lincoln asked Lexa about her summer. 

_‘’So, how was Ottawa? I saw some pictures on Instagram. Looked like you had fun, Commander_Woods’’_ He jokes.

 _‘’Oh well you know, same shit different day. I was only there the last 3 weeks. I spend the rest working at the café, so I could afford this place. Mom and Dad were still busy with The grounders, so I just sat back and enjoyed little time in the Capital. Went swimming, and I went to the Casino one night. It was nice. But since I left, you know, Nothing is the same. I hung out with Aden a lot, and went to the movies with Costia. They are growing up so fast. I mean, Costia has a Girlfriend! Can you imagine. I guess she is lucky that our family is so understanding. I met the girl. She is nice, yet, no one will ever be good enough for my little sis! ‘’_ Lexa answered, looking around for Clarke. 

She needs to apologize. She’s not the kind of person that ignores someone , let alone ran into them as if they were invisible. She spent so many years being invisible, and it’s the last thing she ever wanted to make the sky princess feel. Lincoln found themselves a spot near the Windows, the cafeteria was crowded, as always. Miller takes a spot right in front of Lincoln. The guys starts to talk about last week’s football game. It was Something they were both amazing at. It was also a big deal around here. Something about being the best and getting the **Grey Cup**. Lincoln was the Captain of the **Rouge et Or** team. All of his team looked up to him. Miller always thought it was nice that he knew Lincoln before he got so popular. They were partners in crime for so many years, it was an asset against their competitors. Lexa sits by them and listen, as she always does. She likes sports. She is just not a big fan of football, she is more of a soccer kind of gall. She looks down to her plate and take a bite of her nachos. As she looks up, she sees the back of blonde locks looking around for a place to sit. 

_‘’I will talk to you later guys, I have to make things right’’_ Lexa says.

As Lincoln looks around, he notices the new girl, and he smile.

 _‘’Alright Commander, go make things right. See you later’’_ he answered back with a chuckle. 

Clarke is looking around herself for a place to sit. Cursing internally for her lack of friends. In her hometown, she would’ve had at least 15 different tables where she could sit, but not here. Lots of students had their books spread across the tables, making it impossible for her to find a place to sit. Her eyes scan the crowed area and see a single seat by the end of the room. She sits down and start eating her lunch. She still smiles to everyone around her. Her smile makes the people at the same table as her uncomfortable so they take their stuff and leaves. As Lexa approach Clarke, she notices her smile, bright and sincere, while her deep blue eyes are fighting a storm Inside. Lexa moves closer and stop at the table in front of her. 

_‘’I am really sorry, Clarke, is it? May I sit with you? ‘’_ Lexa says. 

Clarke’s smile never fade as she answers back, _‘’ Of course you may. Sorry I snapped at you earlier. It was a crazy morning.’’_

Lexa puts her plate down on the table and sit in front of Clarke. 

_‘’ I am really sorry for running right into you this morning. Just so you know, I know you are not invisible. How can your smile and your eye be invisible. Seriously.’’_ Lexa says. 

Clarke blushes. She is used to people complimenting her, but the honesty in the brunette’s words where something else. 

_‘’Don’t worry about it, ... ‘’_ her smile fades as she realise she doesn’t know the girl’s name. 

As if she read her mind, she adds _‘’Lexa’’ ._

 _‘’Yeah, Lexa. Sorry. I promise I am not always this stressed and this angry. I just moved here, spend crazy amount of time searching for my damn locker. Almost got hit by a car on my way here, people ran into me twice today which resulted in me, sitting on my ass on the floor, so really sorry I snapped. You were unfortunately the one that made me explode. ‘’_ She smiled a little and added _‘’Seriously, why is everybody here acting as if there is no one else around. I mean, no smiles, nothing. They are all caught up in their little life. It is sad to watch. Is it what university does to people? If it is I want out now. ‘’_

Lexa looked at her and smiled. 

_‘’So tell me then, not so invisible Clarke, where is this oh, so amazing place you are talking about? Because people minding their own business is something I am quite a fan of. Just so I know where I shouldn’t go. ‘’_ Lexa adds with a chuckle. 

_‘’Actually, I am from Ottawa, Ontario. But I moved quite a lot in the years. I am a military brat. Moved a lot when I was younger, ended back to Ottawa a few years back. It seemed like the right place for us to be, you know, this is the place where my father’s whole life started. That’s actually where my friends are studying for now. Sorry, I’m rambling a lot. I’m not used to telling so much about myself. I’m more of a listener. I guess that’s where medical school comes from. Wanting to help. What about you, what is your story, what are you studying? ‘’_ Clarke asks. 

_‘’I am a second year Law student. I guess that’s my way of making things right. As for the rest, there is not much to say. I have a brother, Aden, 10 years old, and a sister, Costia, 17. They are both living with my parents in Ottawa too. So I’m guessing we might have already crossed path with each others. ‘’_ She says laughing, still wondering if maybe, they really had crossed path with each others.


	5. Hold on tight to what you feel inside

_‘’ I am sorry, I have to get going. My next class starts at 13h00, and I do not want to risk running into another person because I am late. My class is in another building, so I have to go. But it was really nice talking with you, and I really hope we can do it again sometimes.’’_ Lexa says while picking up her plate and heading of off the cafeteria.  


_‘’Yes, I really hope so. I also have to go, I have to find my building. I’ll see you around, Lexa. ‘’_  
Packing the rest of her lunch in her bag, she head towards the Pavillon Ferdinand-Vandry. Seriously, what is up with the names of those buildings. Luckily, she had been around this building two times already so it’s not so hard to find, even though she can’t even difference the North from the South. It takes her a few minutes to find her first medical class. Anatomy of the female body. The classroom is big, and she is a little bit early so she settles for a seat in the middle of the class, with a nice view over the board, and yet, enough proximity to ask her questions. She takes the course headlines, and starts reading it. Not so many homework outside of the class, which is nice but also not so much, meaning she will have to spend more time in this classroom instead of working from the comfort of her dorm room.  
She raises her eyes and meet her teacher’s eyes. She doesn’t know how long she read but the class was now almost full as the teacher cleared her throat to start talking.  


_‘’Hello everyone, my name is Nylah, but words around campus have me called The Ice Queen.’’_  
Clarke swallows really loud, she is not one to get scared easily, but damn, the way Nylah spoke, she really was, an Ice Queen. The room went silent, as she continued speaking.  


_‘’This is not an easy class, you will have little homework, but will be needed here to practice a lot. By the end of the semester, I hope you will all have achieve the main goal, know the female body to it’s extend. ‘’_ She laughs a little, her laugh is cold, piercing. _‘’So now, open up your books, page 5. There is a paper sheet going around the class, I want you all to sign it before you get off of the class. This is your assiduity record. I hold each and everyone of you responsible for what is written there. If you have questions, and I realise you haven’t been to most of the classes, you better find someone nice enough to help you, because I won’t be the one holding back a full class just for 5 students that are not highly motivated by this class. This is a high reputation program and I need all of you to be the best in what you do ‘’_

Lexa enters the pavillon Charles- De Koninck. It’s her second year and still she finds the names of the building quite funny. As she heads toward her class, she notice the teacher. She had him last year. He wasn’t really found of her. Charles Pike. He was so great in believing he always knew **the right way** to do everything that when she approach him with her last paper of the semester, they had a fight. He couldn’t understand why she was choosing her battle. For him , law was a constant battle against everything that was working for his own benefits, as for her, she was fighting for the right way. So he made her fail his class, and there she was, taking it again, with the same stubborn teacher as last year, holding on to her beliefs.  


Mr. Pike’s eyes met hers, _‘’Well, Hello there Mrs. Alexandria Woods. I guess you have another year to make things right again. ‘’_  
Normally, she would look down. He was a figure of authority, but yet, he was wrong, with all he was saying and doing. So instead of looking down and going to her seat, she walks towards him, flashes him the brightest of smile and reply _‘’That leaves me one more year to prove you wrong every step of the way’’._ And she takes her seat. The same she had last year. Front row. Close enough to drive him crazy, but at the same time, close enough to argue with his beliefs. As she sits, she notices as he swallows the lump that was stuck into his throat. Even though she was nice with people all around, she was also known for her Commander skills. Title she earned a few years back while leading her soccer team to nationals.  


There was still a little bit of time before the class officially starts so she takes out her phone and wonders how the blonde’s class is going. She opens Facebook and looks at Clarke Griffin’s profile. She quickly press the _‘’ add as friends’’_ button and put her cellphone back into her pockets. She doesn’t know if the blonde wants to be her friend, but she can only hope, because not trying would be the death of her. The ocean eye’s of the blonde made her heart skip a beat, even just thinking about it. _Let’s start as friends_ , she thinks, someday, maybe, we will owe nothing more to our people. She opens up her books and get ready to argue with Mr. Pike. This will be a really interesting year, she thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, posting this quickly, before heading out for our national festivities, So Happy St-Jean-Baptiste to all of those near me, Have fun, dont drink too much and if you do, please don't drive. In the meantime, enjoy this one. I really like feedbacks so please, don't be shy.

As the class ends and Mrs. Nylah set them free, Clarke head towards her dorm. She is Lucky enough to have got one so close to the university. 10 minutes of walking, tops. She gets into the building. She lives on the third floor. Room number 302. She unlocks her door, put her backpack next to her couch. Gets her laptop out and opens it up. She has to start working on her French assignment. She was really good in French actually. Thanks to said dad that made them move all across the country. She lived next to French people for a while so it cam naturally to her. She opens a new file, names it _**‘’ Making memories of us’’** _. Alright. So explain your best childhood memory, in 200 words or less. She lets her mind travel back to her early days and realise that the day she became best friends with Raven would do. She starts writing and gets over the assignment quite fast. Writing about Raven made her nostalgic though. So she gets on Facebook, and type a quick email to Raven.

_**To Raven Rayes : Hey gurl ;)**_

_**Hey there, I was thinking about you. So here’s a quick follow up. I made it safe to my new school. People are weird and I miss you like crazy. I met someone. She is really nice. I hope everything is going good on your side of the world. I miss you. Keep me posted Hun,**_

_**Clarkey xoxo**_

As she goes to close her Facebook page she notices a new notification. _‘’Lexa Woods wants to add you as a friend, accept or ignore’’_ She froze for a second. Lexa really searched for her. She presses the accept button and goes over Lexa’s profile and stalk a little bit. There is not much on it though. She is a big defender of the greater good. Lots of posts about laws that don’t make sense, as well as a few picture of herself. One that catches her attention is one from what appeared to be a soccer gala. She was dressed in a tight black dress, hair falling down on her right shoulder, her smile is so big even her perfect green eyes are smiling. She let out a breath she was holding, shakes he head, and pressed the X button . 

_‘’Oh well, Lexa woods, let’s see if we can be friends’’ she says out loud._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the other one is short, here comes the next one. Enjoy ;)  
> I promise, the next one ( after this one) Will be a bit longer. Bonne St-jean à tous les Québécois, and for the others, have fun!

Lexa gets home late that day. She had to work until 10h30. There were lots of costumers. As she gets home, she still thinks of the same thing she had on her mind all night long. Clarke’s smile. There is Something truly powerful and honest in the way she lights up an entire room just with her smile. She pusses de door of the building open, makes it to the 3rd floor. It’s pretty quiet at this hour. She goes to her door. 307. Unlocks the door and gets in. She hurries herself to the bathroom. Then she washes her hands, gets herself Something to eat. She opens her fridge, there is Nothing much in it. She has to go grocery shopping soon, she is so lazy with shopping. She settles for a tomato sandwich, apparently that is a student’s must, cheap, yet tasty. 

She opens her computer while she’s getting all her stuff close of her desk, preparing herself for her homework. She reaches for her backpack and her phone. She pops open her Facebook, the last viewed page is Clarke Griffin’s profile. She also notices that Clarke accepted her friend request. She shuffles through some of the picture and found one of Clarke with her friend, the tag said it’s Octavia, Clarke is wearing a leather coat and she is laughing deeply. Her smile reaches her eyes. _‘’Those eyes, seriously, and your smile. Don’t tell me again you are invisible. That’s impossible’’_ Lexa quickly writes as a comment on the picture. She even like’s the picture and close her Facebook App. Childhood memory. There is nothing Worth saying really. She grew up with parents that were so caught up helping other kids that they somehow forgot about their own. She could write about Nia, she was still a big part of who she is . But there is no point telling Nia’s story in less than 200 words. She closes her eyes. The ocean blue brings her back to a time, 3rd year, elementary school. This will be her memory. She writes her memory, print it out and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : Nothing bad will happen. She will not die. It’s about time we burry the trope, not our proud lesbian characters. Anyways, let’s put some positive to this number, what you guys think :?


	8. Timing is everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The french part is transcripted in english right bellow, if you don't want to try to read it in french :)

It’s the second French class. Clarke heads to class early this time, she doesn’t want to be late as she was last time. She gets into class and notice Lexa is already there, sipping her coffee while playing on her phone. She decides to take place beside her, and do the same. She says hi as she gets closer, takes out her books and homework. She opens her Facebook App and notice there is a notification unread. _‘’ Lexa Woods commented your picture’’_ She looks to her left to see that the girl is absorbed in her own reading. She smiles widely as she presses on the notification to read what was written. The picture pop up, _‘’Those eyes, seriously, and your smile. Don’t tell me again you are invisible. That’s impossible’’_ She blushes. Her heart skips a beat. Was Lexa Woods flirting with her? 

The door of the room is closed, as Mr. Kane’s voice starts talking _‘’Hello Class, I hope your first week wasn’t so hard. I know your homework was on a written form, but I figure it would be nice for everyone to hear you all light up with your best memories, so miss Griffin, would you mind sharing your best childhood memory with us, please. ‘’_

He takes place on a chair near his desk as Clarke gets up. She is confident, she always was, so she states before her text _‘’this is the day I knew I had the best of friend’’_.So there she goes, with a pretty nice accent, she says, without any flaws. 

_‘’Bonjour, mon meilleur souvenir d’enfance est celui de la journée ou Raven est devenue ma meilleure amie. La journée commençais assez ordinaire, j’étais en deuxième année du primaire. Il était l’heure de la récréation et on avait tous mis nos sacs a dos en ligne sur le bord de la porte de l’école, pour ne pas s’embarrasser les bras. J’avais un sac de Barbie. Ma mère insistait beaucoup pour compenser mon côté tom-boy avec des trucs de princesse. Finn Colin aimait beaucoup rire de moi et a donc décider de donner des coups de pieds a mon sac, jusqu’à ce que je vienne le ramasser et qu’il s’en prenne à moi. Raven avant vu la situation de loin, puisque les 2ieme années ne pouvaient pas jouer avec les 3eme années, règlement de l’école. Elle a tout de même accouru pour prendre ma défense et a réussit a me protéger de Finn pour le reste de l’année. Nous sommes devenues meilleures amies cette journée, et encore aujourd’hui, malgré les kilomètres qui nous séparent, elle reste la personne la plus importante a mes yeux. ‘’_

_‘’Well, my favorite childhood memory is the one of the day Raven became my best friend. The day started really quietly, I was in second grade, elementary school, it was recess time. We all put our bags in line in front of the door so that our hands were not full to play. I had a Barbie bag. My mother insisted to by me princess stuff to compensate over my tom-boy side. Finn Colin like to make fun of me every other day, but that day he decided to kick my backpack, until I came to pick it up, then he started picking on me. Raven saw the situation from far away, because 2nd graders and 3rd graders where not allowed to have the recess together, school rules. She did not care and ran at my defense, she protected me from Finn for the rest of the years. We became best friends that day, and we still are today, even though there are miles between us, she still is the most important person to me ‘’_

Lexa’s breath is taken away. They cannot have been at the same school, at the same time, years ago. She was not her sky princess. It couldn’t be, couldn’t it? 

_‘’alright, Thanks miss Griffin. It’s a pretty nice souvenir, happy it turned out great for you. Remember people, bullying is never okay. Miss Woods, how about you tell us your favorite childhood memory. ‘’_

Lexa gets up just as Clarke sits down. With a smile on her face she looks into the bright blue eyes beside her. _‘’Clarke Griffin, you ‘re going to be the death of me’’,_ she thinks. She gets in front of the class and start by telling everyone that it had been hard for her to pick a nice memory since her childhood was pretty fucked up, and then she started with her memory. 

_‘’La journée ou j’ai vu le plus beau des ciels. J’étais en 3e année du primaire, la récréation avait été raccourcie car Finn, comme toujours, avait décider de s’en prendre a cette jolie jeune blonde. Elle semblait timide. Il a décidé de donner des coups de pieds sur son sac rose, et s’en allait s’en prendre à elle avant qu’une fille de mon année intervienne. La récréation a été raccourcie, et on a tous repris le chemin des classes. En quelques secondes j’ai pu me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Bleu comme le ciel. Elle est devenu ma définition d’une princesse qui venait du ciel. J’ai passé des mois a repenser à ses yeux. J’aurais aimé avoir le courage de lui parler. La douceur de ses yeux a réussit a calmer la tempête qui régnait dans les miens, en un seul coup d’œil. Elle est déménagée par la suite et je n’ai jamais pu lui dire. ‘’_

_‘’So this is a story about the day I met with the most beautiful of the skies. I was in 3rd year, elementary school. Recess was cut short due to Finn, who, as always, pick up a fight with this tiny pretty blonde. She was shy, but still radiant. He started kicking her pink backpack, and he was starting fighting with her until a girl from my class got in the way. Recess was cut short, we all headed back to class. In a few seconds I met up with her eyes. They were the purest blue in the world. Blue as the sky. She became my Sky princess right there. I spent years thinking about her eyes. I regret that I didn’t get to speak with her. I wish I could’ve told her that the softness in her eyes, instantly calmed down the storm in mine. She moved away after that, I never saw her again.’’_

Clarke can’t get over the fact that her French is quite perfect. It sounds like music in her ears. Is it possible that she was at the same school as I was? Was I the pretty little blue eyed girl getting pick on at school. Was I her Sky Princess? I couldn’t be. Couldn’t I?

_‘’Funny girls, it almost looks like miss Griffin is Miss Woods’s sky princess. Your memories fits like a charm together. Well, if it wasn’t looks like that day a pretty nice day for the both of you. Alright, Lincoln you are next.’’_

The whole class read their stories while Clarke and Lexa just sat in the back, stolen looks of each others, lost in their memories, each trying to find out how they managed to be drawn together again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the few of you who held on to this point. Thanks for the kudos, always helps. Feel free to give me feedback, and enjoy the rest of your weekend : )

Clarke doesn’t have class that afternoon, so as she settles on her desk in her dorm, she starts thinking about job hunting. She has to take the advantage of her afternoon off. So she opens her computer, retouch a bit of her résumé. She prints a few copies, put them in a folder and head towards the door. She was always a big worker, but it still hurts her that the daughter of Abby Griffin , the great, had to work just to be able to afford art expenses only. Because her mother was taking care of everything else school related. She never let her daughter manage her money, so she paid for school, food, books and apartment bills were paid off, but there were no ways she could use her mother’s money to buy art stuff, because she never was supportive of _‘’ a passion that implies spending half of your life sleeping on the streets or on a park bench, starving.’’_ Clarke is mad that she did not take with her all of her art material, even though she knows she left it there for a good reason. She left it all in place, in her studio at her mom’s house because of all the memories of her father attached to it. She could not set her mind on moving away all her memories that were still linked to that studio. She let all her stuff at her mom’s house, because taking it all away would mean moving on. And she wasn’t ready to move on, and that, she can’t do, not yet. Jake Griffin, death, 18 December 2012. 4 years, and she still can’t get over the fact that cancer got him. He was such an amazing person, the injustice of it all made it hard to accept and move on. She wipes the tears that felt as she was thinking, put on her big smile and headed out to take a coffee before going to businesses and selling herself. She sees a local café, and as she walks to the door, she notice the little sign hanging that offered _‘’Part time job, perfect for students, give your résumé at the cashier’’, ‘’ Well that’s worth a shot’’_ she thinks. She gets Inside the little local café and fall in love with the place instantly. It’s cozy, everyone seems happy. People are talking with each others. The service is fast. She goes next to the cashier, pull out one of her best smiles. It’s not even fake, she is just the genuinely happy person she always was, her honesty takes the cashier by surprise.

 _‘’Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin, I just saw the job offer on your door. I have a little experience with costumer service, I used to work in a Starbucks back in Ottawa, It ‘s been a while but I am sure I am what you need, as much as you are what I need’’_ She says, never looking away from his eyes. 

He backs out a little and answer back _‘’would you mind waiting here half an hour? My boss just got out for a fast errand, and I really think she would like to meet you? ‘’_

_‘’Of course I would wait for her. In the meantime , may I get a medium mocha please? ‘’_

He nods and goes to make the drink, he gets back to her and hand it to her. As she asks how much, he just says, _‘’it’s on the house. I hope it goes well with Anya, you would fit right in here. ‘’_

She thanks him, take her mocha and finds a seat not so far from the entrance, but far enough that she would have time to hide her phone, pick up her purse before coming to meet Anya when she got in. She takes her phone out, writes a quick message . 

**To Raven Rayes :**  
**Hey gurl, how are you holding up? How is physical therapy going? Were you able to get back on you classes? I know you are a genius but , just wondering. Let me know how you handle things. I miss you like crazy. You should’ve come here with me. I hope you still know it was really hard for me to leave, but I had to, I had to move on. I hope everything goes right for you. I love you.**  
**Hold on sweetie,**  
**Clarkey xoxo**

She finishes the text just in time to see a tall woman get in the shop, smiling at all the customers like she knew them all. This is probably Anya, she thinks. She puts her phone back in her purse, gets up, toss her now finish drink in the garbage, flashes the biggest of smiles and walks toward Anya.

She hands her her hand. The handshake is strong. Their eyes meet. She doesn’t let her smile fall. She tries again with the same sentence she said earlier 

_‘’Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin, I just saw the job offer on your door. I have a little experience with costumer service, I used to work in a Starbucks back in Ottawa, It ‘s been a while but I am sure I am what you need, as much as you are what I need’’_

Anya looks right into her eyes, asks for her résumé , takes a look at it and invite her to join her in her office. As they get in, Anya asks Clarke to sit down in front of her. She gets ask the same questions all bosses tends to ask. A few _‘’what if someone does...’’_ She answers them all the best she can, still flashing her mind-blowing smile. She even manage to make Anya laugh. After a few minutes, she learns that she has the job. Anya request to have a copy of her school schedule, to help planning the shifts, and they agree that she can start tomorrow, at noon. It’s a Friday so it will be a little crowded, which is a great way to learn fast and good. They shake hands again, and Clarke gets out of the office with sparkling eyes. _‘’This day is going great,’’_ she thinks.

She heads out from the café, as she does she holds the door open for the next customer, which happens to be Lexa. With sparkling eyes, _‘’Hey Lexa, sorry I’ve got to go, but I really look forward to seeing you again. Enjoy your coffee.’’_ And with that, she closes the door to a questioning Lexa. Lexa shakes her head, and go behind the counter, up to the employee’s room. As she goes by Anya’s office, she is stopped by her aunt.

 _‘’Hey hun, how was school today? Just so you know, I just hired a new girl to help around here, she starts tomorrow. You might get a little more free time to focus on your studies, and live your life. Maybe get yourself a pretty girlfriend, who knows.’’_

She takes her tongue out in a playful manner, Lexa smiles, and answers back _‘’So I’m guessing I’m the one showing her around tomorrow? Her help is way needed. I’ve got to get ready but I’ll see you around An. ‘’_  
_‘’You should come home soon, Gustus misses you, you know. You didn’t have to move out for school, you are always welcome home, just so you know’’_ Anya says. 

_‘’I know, it’s just something I’ve got to do for myself, I hope you can understand that. I will be happy to visit you soon. See you later An,’’_ Lexa answers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to spend a little more time together in the next chapters, hope everything goes well :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, and it is still so little compared to what many are writting a day. To be fair, not my native language but I think i'm not doing so bad. 
> 
> They start working together and spend a little more time together as well. Let me know what you think about it.  
> Hope you like it.

Clarke wakes up early, she wants to make sure she is perfect for her first day at work. She takes a few minutes to scroll down on her Facebook, just long enough to see she got a message back from Raven. 

**From Raven Rayes**

**I am actually holding up really great. I am kicking physiotherapy in the butt. Your mom is quite impressed, even though she keeps telling me to keep myself calmer, so that I heal faster. And I know hun, you just had to go. Trust me , there are no hard feelings, anyway, it’s not like I could’ve kicked your butt from getting away. I will come see you as soon as your moms says I’m clear for the road. Something about 5 hours in a car might be too much for me. Anyways, you know me, I won’t stop until I’m dead, so until then, I love you too and miss you so much. Take care of yourself Griffin, your heart needs as much healing as my leg does.**

**Love you to the moon and back**

**Rayray x0x0x0x0x0**

She smiles as she reads her friend’s message. She is not wrong, her heart might need healing, but truth is, some beautiful green eyes are acting like a crazy antibiotic on her heart. She closes her phone, picks up her clothes and get into the bathroom. After she’s done with her shower, she gets dressed, puts a little bit of make up on. If there is one thing she remembers from her Starbucks days is that cute make up and a smile earns a lot more tips. She decided to put a little effort in it, see if it pays out. 

Once she is all dressed and ready to go, she gets to work. The café isn’t really far away, 5 minutes of walk from her dorm. So she gets there really early . She is 30 minutes early, which is way too much to make a good impression. She decides to take a walk around the block, hoping to get in at 11h45, leaving her enough time to get ready, without looking too desperate. As she opens the door, she meets Anya waiting by the cashier. She welcomes her with a bright smile. 

_‘’ Hello Clarke. Follow me, I will show you the employee’s room, as well as give you your uniforms. Sounds good? ‘’_ Anya says

 _‘’Fine by me, I’ll follow’’_ Clarke answers back. 

As she gets into the employee’s room again, she’s all dressed up in Polis Café’s T-shirt. She checks herself in the mirror once again, to make sure it’s all good. She’s now ready to meet her co-worker. As she gets out of the room, and take a look at the planning to know who will be training her today, she read out loud. _‘’Lexa Woods. Oh well, it’s going to be interesting ‘’_ She chuckles. And then she hear a chuckle back at her _‘’ Well, look who it is. Sky Princess!’’_ She is actually laughing. Lexa is glad that Anya for once hired someone who looked like they could do the job. Maybe that way she wouldn’t waste her time showing her all the tricks of the place. 

_‘’Want to head down? We start in 5 minutes and I have to show you the punch machine, if you never used one of those before’’_ Lexa says.  
_‘’Yes, sure, let’s go down’’_

They get in the back of the Café, punch both of their time cards in, then Lexa starts by explaining all the machines they have. She tells her what they do, how to use them , how to clean them and how to fill them. Then the get more involved with the other staff by making the orders while the first guy she gave her résumé to, Jasper, was taking orders. Lexa is impressed. Clarke gets the hold of the machines pretty quickly and know how to do most of the drinks available on the menu, so they quickly go from just making the orders, to actually taking them. Then again, Clarke is a natural. She knows how to operate a cash register, she counts good, she smiles like crazy, which makes Lexa’s heart jumps beats often. When the break time comes, they take it together. Lexa is on her phone, reading that the last season of Orange is the new black just got released early. She shows it to Clarke, _‘’Have you ever watched OITNB, Clarke? ‘’_

 _‘’Should I be embarrassed to say that I was waiting for tomorrow night to Binge Watch the new season that I’ve been waiting for more than a year, since I binge watched the last season when it got out. I mean come on, Laura Prepon said on twitter that she was back for season 4, so she is definitely not dead in that cabin! She’s like the embarrassing reason I watched it all so religiously.’’_ Clarke answers with a laugh. 

Lexa is watching her closely, she can’t figure out if Clarke is a lesbian or what. Not that it mattered, but her gaydar used to be way better than that. _‘’I don’t know if you would like that but I just though, since I get off of work at 5h45, and you at 5, maybe we could do a OITNB marathon together tomorrow. I’m the only fan of OITNB in my friends and it’s kind of nice to have someone to share that with ‘’_

Clarke’s eyes open wide. Lexa really wants to spend time with her. She is not faking it. _‘’Actually, it would be really nice. We could meet at my place around 6h30, order pizza and spend the whole night binge watching in pj’s . I’m all for it. Does it work for you? ‘’_

 _‘’It’s a date ‘’_ Lexa said, laughing while blushing a little bit. She can’t seem to put herself away from the blonde. It’s electric. She makes her laugh effortlessly, she makes her feel good Inside again. And It’s been a while since it happened. _‘’ Maybe we should go back, I really like how you work and I would hate if Anya fired you because we took a longer break. Come on’'_

The rest of the day goes by without anything special, They close the café together, talking about their French class, and TV shows, and all the homework they already had to do. Lexa finds out that her and Clarke are pretty much alike. They like similar things, they agree on lots of stuff and their humor is quite the same. So whenever Lexa jokes about pickup lines, Clarke gets in and tells a worse one. They close the shop in a record time, laughing all the way. Lexa has to stay a little while longer to speak with Anya. As Clarke leaves, Lexa says _‘’ Goodnight Clarke, hope you get enough sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Get ready for an epic day, work and OITNB. I can’t wait. It will be fun, ‘’_

 _‘’Goodnight Lexa, I can’t wait for it too. It’s been a while since I’ve had so much fun. See you tomorrow. ‘’_ With a bright smile, and butterflies in her stomach, Clarke walks the 5 minute walk back to her place, settles herself on her bed. Open’s up Facebook and search for Lexa Woods. She clicks on the profile. She writes a quick message on her wall. 

_‘’Hey Lexa, just to tell you I really had fun today. I meant it. I can’t wait for tomorrow. It will be great. I also thought, you know, you might need my phone number so I sent it to you in pv. Good night’’_ She falls asleep with a bright smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you feedbacks and comments. Means the world to me. Constructive comments are also welcome. It's my first fan fict, and I'm not planning on it being my last one. So help me with your guidelines :) Have a nice day everyone !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great weekend, over here was Canada day, so yeah, few parties and get together with friends. Here comes the next chapter. Leave comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Finally the ''date'' .

Saturday, Clarke wakes up to a text on her phone.

 **From : (Unknown number) 11.30 PM :** _Hey Clarke. it’s Lexa. I got your message and I figured it would be smart for you to get my number as well. See you tomorrow. I also meant everything I said. Goodnight Clarke._

She quickly adds the number into her phone and gets ready for work. Working on the weekend is something else. The weekend customers are different from the student ones they usually get on the weekdays. Anya and Lexa let Clarke handle the cash register and orders alone, Lexa is only there to help in case there are too many orders at the same time, and quite frankly, she is not needed, She cleans the back store, count the stocks, she is doing everything she did not have time to do a few weeks ago, because they were an employee short. The day was busy, so the girls did not get the chance to talk a lot together, but when Clarke punch out at the end of her shift, she tell Lexa _‘’Just check your phone, I sent you my address. I will be waiting for you around 6h30, we can order the pizza when you get there. Don’t forget, it’s a pj’s and binge watch kind of night, so make yourself comfortable. See you later Lexa.’’_

 _‘’Alright I will, see you soon Klark.’’_ Lexa said. The way her name sounded in her mouth made Clarke shivers. But in a good way. She turns away and leave to clean her dorm room quickly. Not that there were lots of things to clean, but she still wanted to be ready for Lexa. 

As she punches out, Lexa read her message and answers back 

**To : (Sky Princess) 5 :47 PM:** _Seriously Griffin, number 302, I live in the 307. It think there is a sign somewhere that we were made to spend time together. Ahahah_

**To : (Sky Princess) 5 :48 PM :** _See you soon. Do you need me to get anything?_

Clarke laugh as she reads the message. They do are made to be on each others path, it is obvious. 

**To (Leksa Woods) 5 :50 PM :** _Nope, just bring your pretty little self, a comfy pj, many pickup lines and prepare for a fun night. See you soon._

6h30, Lexa gently knocks on Clarke’s door. Clarke opens up the door and there she is. Her smile is still shinning so bright, but her eyes are different. They look so innocent and pure. They are happy, as happy as they can be. 

_‘’Welcome home, I would show you the grand tour of the place, but since you live like, 5 doors from mine, I will guess yours look quite the same’’_ Clarke jokes.

 _‘’Actually, they are pretty look alike, except mine as a few candles as a decoration, and yours are full of paintings.’’_ Lexa jokes back.

 _‘’So, Pizza? What kind do you eat?’’_ She crosses her fingers begging _‘’Please don’t tell me you are one of those weirdos that likes the one with pineapple on it. Because I don’t think our friendship could survive this’’_ Clarke says while Lexa smiles, and says _‘’I think we are good, I am more of a extra bacon kind of girl.‘’_

Clarke smiles back , jumps in the air, laughing _‘’Yay, those are my favorite kind of girls! Anyways, give me a minute, I will order and then we can get started.’’_

Lexa takes a tour of the room while Clarke order the food. She looks at the paintings on the wall. They are really nice. She doesn’t recognize the artist though. She is interrupted by Clarke, who just came back in the room. 

_‘’The pizza will be there in 20 minutes. I will go and get few pillows in my room and blankets. Would you mind pouring us some water glasses , or anything else you would like, and set up the plate in the meantime? Pretty pleaseeeeeeee.’’_ Clarke says, pretending to beg.

 _''No worries, Clarke, I've got this. ''_ Lexa adds with a wink.

Clarke got out of the room while Lexa made her way into the kitchen and got all that was needed.

As she gets in the room, there is a Knock on the door. Quickly, Clarke opens up and pays the pizza guy. They set the pizza in the living room, lowers the lights, open Netflix and as she presses play, Clarke looks at Lexa and says _‘’ Are you ready ? ‘’_ And with a mouthful of pizza she just nods and smile while thinking _‘’this is going to be the greatest night of my life. ‘’_

They are into the second episode when they first started to talk. It’s Clarke that actually starts the conversation. _‘’Sorry, I just need to say this again, but I think life is really great. Because I don’t know how, but we always seems to be into each others path. Did you really go to the same school as I did when we where younger? ‘’_

 _‘’I am pretty sure I did. That’s what I figured out when you started to talk about Raven. That girl was so upfront. It doesn’t even surprise me that she came to you like a warrior in a shinning armor.’’_ Lexa adds.

 _‘’My father was in the military, that’s why we had to go. We were sent into the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Ontario. We spend a few years there actually. Did you really think of me that much? Was I really the one that calmed the storm? Sorry, this is just so much. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to though, I understand. I am just really glad we are here, together, tonight! This is pretty fun. ‘’_ Clarke says. 

_‘’ I do have to agree Clarke, we always seem to be into each others paths. I am far from complaining though, you really are a nice addition to my life so far. So those amazing blue eyes were really yours, Sky Princess’’_ She adds with a smirk. _‘’I Sometimes wonder what would have happened if you didn’t move away. It was a really bad time for my family.’’_ Lexa looks away, not really sure if she should keep on going. 

Clarke put her hand on her knees, and softly said _‘’Go on, you can tell me. If you want.’’_

 _‘’See, my parents are really into taking care of children that are on the streets, or mistreated, or in the wrong family. They run this like, really big helping center, in Ottawa, The Grounders. This is where most of the homeless kids find refuge. Around this time, they were not really present for me. Always trying to save everyone else. They were so often absent, that I stopped talking to people. I was really sad, it wasn’t a nice time for me. It wasn’t for a long time after that. But I remember that day I saw your eyes. They were so soft, kind of like they are right now.’’_ Clarke blushes. _‘’ I don’t know how, but you helped me find peace. Sorry, I don’t want to make this weird ‘’_ Lexa adds, pointing between the both of them. 

_‘’No trust me, you are not. I asked you. You can keep going, if you would like.’’_ Clarke adds.

 _‘’The more they got invested with The Grounders, the less time they spent at home. I spent more time with my baby sitter than I did with them. They my mom got pregnant, as if I wasn’t enough, they started fostering a teen, she was like, 13 at the time. Her name was Nia. She was evil. I mean, she spent most of her time trying to make my life a living hell, just because she could. I was the invisible kid, and I had to stay that way for her to stay away.’’_ Not wanting to tell the story of their relationship yet, she just adds _‘’ It was a living hell until I got 15 and decided I’ve had enough and needed to get out of this poison household. Then, Anya and Gustus decided to take care of me. They took me here, and offered me what my parents never could, attention and care. I owe them the greatest part of my life. Anya asked me to visit them the other day, maybe I should soon.’’_

 _‘’Anya?’’_ Clarke asks, _‘’Anya as in, our boss Anya?’’_

 _‘’Yeah. She offered me a job at her café when I started looking for one. I couldn’t spend my life letting them take care of me, you know. It ‘s not who I am. So that’s why I’m working crazy hours, so that I never miss of anything. Law school is my own way to help. I guess I can’t be mad at my parents for doing what they thought was right for their people. ‘’_ Lexa explains, then goes quiet. Clarke’s hand on her knee is still there, doing little circles with her thumb. Trying to comfort Lexa without invading her space.

 _‘’Lexa, would it be okay if I hugged you?_ Clarke asks.

She doesn’t need an answer as Lexa leans in for a big hug. She lets out a sight, as if all the weight she was carrying was finally lifted from her shoulders. She hugged Clarke tighter, hummed her sweet perfume and then let go, saying _‘’ Maybe we should keep on watching, you know, binge watching and stuff.’’_ Smiling back at her, Clarke nods, 

_‘’Yeah, maybe we should. Thanks for trusting me enough to share your story with me.’’_

_‘’I do trust you Clarke , now press play’’._

They go back to watching OITNB. An episode later, Alex is on screen and she puts her signature move, putting her glasses in her hair, both girls gasp at the same time, look at each other, and start laughing. Lexa can’t help herself, she has to know, so she asks.

_‘’Well Klark, is this the part where we pop out the balloons and make a coming out party? ‘'_

Clarke laugh again. Lexa is sure it is the best melody she ever heard. _‘’Actually, if we make it a Bi-Coming out party, you can count me in. ‘’_

Lexa smile the most genuine of the smile and adds _‘’Well a lesbian coming party on my part, but hey, we could celebrate together’’_ She pretends like she is blowing imaginary candles. Their eye meet again. Blue gets lost into the green. They look at each other, and then Clarke looks at herself. 

_‘’ Am I THAT obvious? ‘’_

_‘’Actually, not that obvious. Even though I wondered for a while. My gaydar is never wrong, but I though it was, until you started talking about OITNB, and you just had the most adorable laugh when I mentioned Vauss, The Alex Vauss. And come on, you are following Laura Prepon on Twitter, that was a big give away. ‘’_ Lexa chuckles.

_‘’The way you are able to read me so well, it’s almost scary. It’s like there is nothing I can't hide from you, and there is nothing I would want to hide either. ‘’_

Lexa flashes the greatest of smiles _‘’It is so easy to read into those beautiful eyes of yours, I swear I could get lost in them’’_ The words slip out before she realise she said them, she realise that it might have looked like another pickup line, she looked at Clarke, waiting for a sign that she was out of line. None came. Instead, Clarke just nudge her shoulder, blushing. 

_‘’ How about you, Miss Woods. Lesbian is it? Do you have a girlfriend? ‘’_

_‘’Currently single, thank you. Focussing my time and energy into school mostly. I am not really ready to get my heart broken again.’’_

Aware that the subject might be getting heavy, Clarke adds _‘’ Fair enough, want some popcorn ?’’_

Lexa doesn’t even have time to respond that she is up in the kitchen, putting a bag into the microwave. She takes the time to fill up their water glasses. As she gets back, she sits a lot closer to Lexa, who doesn’t move, neither complain about it. They hide under the blanket for the next 2 episodes or so. It’s almost midnight, and they are still binge watching. 

_‘’Do you feel like putting an all-nighter ? ‘’_ Clarke asks.

 _‘’It’s been a while since I’ve had one of those. We could try, you know, since I don’t have to go to work tomorrow, I don’t care if I am a bit tired of my night.’’_ Lexa adds. 

_‘’Good, I only have one request though. Would you mind if we open the sofa-bed? My back is slowly Killing me and we would be way more comfortable.’’_

_‘’Yeah, yeah of course, let me help’’_

They get the sofa-bed out, install themselves back onto the bed. It’s not even 1 in the morning when Clarke realises that Lexa had fallen asleep. She takes a few minutes to admire the sleeping beauty that lies besides her. _‘’she is really beautiful’’_ she thinks to herself, before closing her own eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo they fell asleep together, is it fate? Of course it is, it's Clexa after all. Soulmates and all!! Let me know what you think, what might happen, what you want to happen.  
> thanks for reading so far :) Add me on Twitter @Stephasselin


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the ''Sleepover''. How do the girls manade their wake up and all. Hope you like what you read.

The bright sun is coming through the folds, as Lexa opens up her eyes and catch her phone to know the time. 7 :30. She smiles as she read the famous ‘’Are you still watching’’ page on the Netflix browser. She takes a look at the sleeping beauty that is sleeping right beside her, while she knows she won’t get caught staring.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, they got themselves entangled. Their legs are crossed over one another, while Clarke’s head is falling softly on Lexa’s shoulder. She seems so peaceful. Lexa’s heart bumps into her chest as she realise how good it feels to actually be so close to Clarke. The blonde locks on her shoulders are so soft. Her hair smells so good. Lexa looks for a way to get out of the bed , and into the bathroom without waking up Clarke, since she has no idea at which time the blonde had fallen asleep.

Lexa carefully move the blonde locks from her skin, so she doesn’t pull them when she gets out of bed. She slowly makes her body shift on the side, so that she doesn’t disturb Clarke. As she finally pulls herself from the bed, she gets into the bathroom , locks the doors behind her. She cleans her hands, her face, she even put some mouthwash in her mouth, in an attempt to erase her popcorn breath. With all that done, she heads back into the living room, and climb back onto the sofa-bed.

_‘’Morning’’_ , Clarke says with a raspy voice that gives Lexa chills.

_‘’Morning Klark. I hope I am not the one who put you out of your Dreams. You seemed so peaceful, yet I had to use the bathroom. ‘’_

_‘’No you didn’t. Well, maybe you did, but it doesn’t mind. I don’t usually sleep in so it’s okay’’_ Clarke says.

As the silence settles back, Lexa is feeling a bit overwhelmed with the way she knows they slept entangled all night. _‘’Soooooo. I guess I fell asleep. So much for an all nighter...’’_

_‘’Yeah well you looked like you could use a good night of sleep, you were so peaceful lying there beside me, I let you sleep. I watched a few episode after that but I guess I fell asleep too.’’_

A few seconds pass by, Clarke gives Lexa a smile, to let her know that she doesn’t mind at all the fact that Lexa fell asleep beside her, even if they did not know each other THAT WELL . But you know, soulmates and all, makes everything normal. And one thing Clarke knows it’s that she doesn’t want to see Lexa leave so soon. 

_‘’So listen, I got the day off, and I had nothing planned so far except maybe, going to the mall. Would you be tempted to come with? ‘’_ She asks with her face full of hope, she even adds _‘’I am offering coffee and fun time with me? What do you think? ‘’_

Lexa is taken aback by the sudden offer, but doesn’t want to let Clarke go alone. She wants to spend time with her. 

_‘’Uhm, I might have to head home for a few, clean up a little first. I also had a few errands I had to do too, so I might stick with you and we could do them all together, if you want’’_

Lexa starts to think that this is all too surreal. How come her sky princess, long forgotten, still wants to hang with her. People are, most of the time, scared of her. She is usually so preserved. How come Clarke Griffin gets the best in her is so little time, without even trying? She wonders. The chemistry is so big between them that it almost scares her. She like what she is feeling, but is still scared of getting her heart broken again. But yet , Clarke wants to spend time with her. She can be just friends, can she? 

_‘’That sounds good to me. Anyways, stores don’t open for a few hours so we have plenty of time to get ready. So, what if I meet you in 2 hours back at your room. We can take my car to go shopping .’’_

_‘’All right with me. I’ll wait for you around what, 10? ‘’_ she asks.

_‘’Yep.’’_ Clarke says as Lexa turns to the door, crack a smile and turns slightly to Clarke.

_‘’Until then, try not to think to much of Alex Vauss, you might get lost in your dreams and miss our day together...’’_

_‘’Alright, later Woods. Try not to do the same. ‘’_ Clarke winks at her. 

_‘’I will. ‘’_

Lexa turns away with a bright smile. Clarke turns around in the bed, lets out a powerful sight _‘’ I’m so screwed’’_ she said out loud, to herself. She finally got herself a friend and her friend is making her heart tingles. ‘’I can be just friends with her’’ she thinks. It’s not because she can’t seem to keep her forest green eyes off her mind that she cannot manage to be ‘’just friends’’ . Her mind travels back to the way Lexa says Klark, so raw, so pure. Her laugh, even tough she only heard it a couple of times, it is now her favorite melody. She gets helself up, put the sofa-bed into it’s ‘’sofa’’ position. She cleans up the pizza leftovers as well as popcorn bowls and water glasses. Then , she heads toward her bathroom, in order to take a really needed relaxing hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? They will spend another day together! Happy? 
> 
> Next chapter will contain **steamy scenes** , well, not with each others yet but, just   
> so you are warned. It was different to write and I can't wait for you to read it. 
> 
> I might post it on friday, since I want to write a few chapters in advance, even though my chapters are not that long. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. You feedbacks are really appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, the next chapters will contain a little bit of smut, so if that's not your thing, might as well skip it, otherwise, enjoy. I'm still feeling a little akward writting it. A little mention of Bellarke, but since I don'T ship it, it will be over before it even starts! Clexa all the way. 
> 
> *Going to hide under a rock now, *

Clarke gets into her shower. The water is warm, and it helps her wake up. Her mind is thinking back to her last Relationship. Bellamy Blake. It wasn’t the worst of times with him at first, but they never got to the butterflies in the stomach, feeling all fuzzy inside. It was comfortable, but not really much than that. They were never meant to last forever, Clarke knew it. They had been together for 3 years. 

The first ones were great. They got along well. But somewhere in the middle of their relationship, Blake started cheating on her, not really helping with her self-esteem and trust issues. Back in the days, she was the Queen of the school. Blond hair, beautiful, smart, yet fun and nice to people. She had lots of friends, many of which were found unreliable when everything around her fell down with Bellamy. 

She remembers the first time she found out he cheated. She was nice with him, listened to his point of view, knowing really well that she wasn’t the one fully sexually active with him. He was drunk, the girl was persistent. She let him off the hook, trying to be understanding of his needs, putting herself back from what she was feeling at the time. 

After a while, she realised that sleeping with a cheater was not really nice. She lost all attraction to him, she started taking care of herself to get off, because his face alone was enough to keep her from climax. She felt less and less at ease with their intercourse. She started touching herself to release the tension she had, since sex without feelings were not really her thing, she came to realise. The more he cheated, the less she wanted him. 

The last time she saw him, he had his dick way down deep into one of her best friends at the time, Harper. She was mad at him, but at the same time, felt relieved. It was all she needed to move on from them. She could finally live her life. 

And there she is, less than a year later, 23 years old, taking a shower, remembering her ex without even feeling a little bit of sadness. Because for the first time in a long time, she had butterflies just by watching two beautiful piercing green eyes. She had goosebumps thinking she would see Lexa again in a few hours. 

Her mind drifted back, as whe felt wetness between her tights. Holding the shower head between her legs, to help clean herself up, watching the time on the clock, she slip her hand down to her nerve bulb, rubbing slow circles on her clit. It has been a while since she touched herself, but thinking about the way the brunette’s tresses were falling on her back, the way her smile was so charming. She kept the shower head onto her genitals, while rubbing it. It didn’t take long for her to feel her muscles pulsing, she was getting close. It clearly had been a while. With a few more strokes, she let herself go. Moaning Lexa’s name, while her body stuttered. Riding down her orgasm, wishing Lexa was here with her. Cleaning herself up again, she says out loud _‘’ How am I supposed to be just friends... Ugh! ‘’_ and lets her head fall on the shower wall, her face all light up from her orgasm and a smile in the corner of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing, hope you liked it. Comments, kudos, and follow me on twitter if you'd like, I love you feedback. @Stephasselin


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's chapter 14,We get to learn a little bit about Lexa's backstory.  
> Another with a little bit of smut in it, but not so much yet,  
> Working on another projet at the moment. I know this one is not my greatest, but i'll try to do better. Improving my english abilities with it. And for those who follow from the beginning and really like it, well thanks to sticking up with my work. Your comments make my day everytime. 
> 
> Here it goes. : )

Lexa opens the door to her own room. She gets in and closes it behind her. 

Her room is darker and well decorated with ancient masks and old chandelier and stuff. It is so different from Clarke’s room, in which almost all the walls are covered in paintings of many genres. Maybe she should’ve ask her what they meant, or who made them. She thinks a few painting could illuminate her own room a little. 

She drops her bag and heads into the bathroom, phone in hand. Her Bluetooth speaker is blowing ‘’Beautiful Drug’’ by Zac Brown Band. _‘’You’re such a beautiful drug, I can’t get enough, ‘’_ . She is quickly singing at the top of her lungs. She has an amazing voice. Clearly, there is nothing she can’t do. 

She undresses herself and take a look in the mirror. Looking at the tattoo on her arm, broken by the scars underneath it. She wonders how can she manage to be so strong when she used to be so weak. Nia made her weak. She was her first love. The first women she ever felt something for. She was the only one she couldn’t get attached to but yet, found herself tied up with her. She was the first one to break her, herself and her heart too. The only one who ever got close enough to do so. She can’t be that mad at her, because the teen was broken to. 

She thinks back to the 15 years old little Lexa, heart eyes, looking at the woman who stole her parents from her by taking all their time and their attention. There she was, wanting her more than anything. Lexa noticed that Nia was intrigued by her, and began to sit closer to her on the couch. Staring at her while she was watching tv. They got together quickly, after Lexa decided to put her hand on Nia’s knee, while looking straight into her eyes. It was all she was able to do to make her feel what she felt. And clearly , Nia did feel something too, because she closed the gap between them and they kissed like the whole world around didn’t exist. 

Nia was Lexa’s first at everything. First love, first kiss, first orgasm, first heartbreak... everything. It wasn’t easy at first, since Lexa was really shy and was worried that Nia would go back to being a bitch. Eventually, they got closer than ever, had sex as much as possible, since Lexa didn’t really care if anyone saw them together, actually, she even thought her parents might find her worthy of attention, if they ever found out that their pretty little shy teenager was a lesbian, in love with their foster daughter. 

It lasted up to a year, until one day, while Nia was on top of Lexa, fingers into her, stroking faster as Lexa was screaming her name, Mrs. Woods came home early from work, and got up to her girl room, just as she heard pacing, and moaning . She opened up the room to find her baby girl, red cheeks, ridding down her orgasm with the help of her other girl. 

Lexa remembers her mom gasp, and turn away saying _‘’This is so not right. Dear lord. ‘’_

As she close the door, Lexa looked into Nia’s horrified eyes, searching for some sort of comfort, like everything didn’t just happen. Nia kissed her, slowly, tears running down her cheek, telling her how much she loved her, knowing really well where this was going to end. She got up, cleaned herself and got down into the Woods living room. Lexa never heard from her again. Apparently, their parents found her another foster home, away from their place and they made sure that the girls never crossed paths ever again. 

Lexa was heart broken when she finally decided to move away from her parents house into Anya and Gustus’s house, far away from home. 

Lexa sights. She gets into the shower, turn on the water boiling hot. So hot her skin actually turns red. It burns , just like Clarke’s hands she wishes were on her, taking in her nipples, kissing roughly her neck. Wishing she was pulling her back, into the shower wall, holding her in place while the thigh, placed right on her clit, was making her moans run out of her mouth. She wishes the blonde was the one squeezing her breast and touching her. She lets her imagination run wild while she relieved all the tension that had built in her center, moaning Clarke’s name until she climaxed, sighing _‘’ Just friends, right’’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to make longer chapters. Sometimes I wish I was younger, and currently out of school for the summer with crazy amounts of time to write instead of being this adults who kinda needs to work to make a living and pays for everything, while being a good girlfriend and all.... leaving close to no time to write. Anyways, feedbacks, comments.. please :)
> 
> Just so you know, I have two chapters ahead. And my story could be done with those two, except if someone here wants me to keep writting it, since I have a few more ideas, but I don't want to be boring and all so let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I think I decided I will end this one one chapter 16. Might do a sequel, since there are lots I wanted to write in this one but didn't, guess being my first fanfic, I forgot a lot of key things I wanted to say, I swear this story was almost all written before I saterted posted it, all the headlines and mains events were already decided, but somehow I forgot so much along the way. so I will post chapter 15 today, and 16 on wednesday probably, if I don't work that night. 
> 
> If you want a sequel, send me some love guys,(and by love I mean, comment and tell me ahahah ) otherwise I'll stick to my other projects also Clexa related. Anyways, Hope you like this chapter,  
> Enjoy your sunday.

Clarke checks her phone. 9h50. She puts the last line of makeup that makes her ocean blue eyes pop out. She wears little lip gloss, a pretty plaid shirt, fitted dark jeans with high legged boots. She takes her purse and her keys. She locks her door and head toward the end of the hallway. Up to room 307. _‘’Damn, I hate that number._ Everything about it makes me think of death and sadness. Clearly, Lexa deserves better than a dark room number and a sad history to go with it. She knocks softly on the door and the smiling beauty on the other side of the door takes her breath away. She’s wearing a tight, long sleeve shirt that shows just a little of her cleavage, with a fitted pair of black leather pants and really nice cowgirl kind of boots. Her hair is braided on the side, and she smells heavenly. 

_‘’Woah... I mean, hey. You are so beautiful.’’_

Lexa blushes a little. _‘’Hey, pretty woah you too. Are you ready? ‘’_

_‘’yep, come on’’_

Lexa takes her wallet and head toward the hallway. She locks the door behind her and they walk to Clarke’s car, gifted by her mom. Clarke is driving a nice dark purple Subaru STI. 

As they get close to the car, Clarke opens the passenger’s side door, letting Lexa in the car first, and closing the door softly after her. She then climbs behind the wheel and smile to an impressed Lexa, who is busy touching the interior of the car. When Clarke starts the engine, a little smile raises from the corner of Lexa’s mouth. She always loved those car, never could afford one though. 

_‘’I can’t see why you need a job at the café, you clearly cannot afford such a beauty with the money you make at they café’’._ Lexa says, impressed. 

_‘’Please! Let’s just say my mom had lots that needed to be forgiven for. So I got this ‘’Beauty’’ as a congratulation for my university acceptance. She was so glad I got into medical instead of art. I guess it was her twisted way to cheer me up.’’_ Clarke says.

 _‘’Art?’’_ Lexa asks, intrigued. _‘’What king of art. Are you more into paintings, or acting, or movies, or sculptures? I noticed your room is full of paintings , and they are all amazing. Are they from your favorite artist?’’_

Clarke looks quickly over the passenger side, blushing. Lexa’s eyes are still on her _‘’You noticed those?’’_ She says softly. _‘’Actually. I am more into painting and drawing. The paintings you saw in my room are the ones I couldn’t leave behind. They are all linked to one of the greatest or saddest memories I have. I paint mostly to clear my head, so there’s a lot in those. Lots I can’t get away from, not yet. ‘’_

Lexa still hasn’t taken her eyes of off Clarke, She sees the light tear that rolls off of her eyes. _‘’The dead are gone, the living are hungry, Klark. You can’t let yourself be held back by your memories, at least not those that tears you apart. You have to take the time needed to heal and then move on. It’s the only way to survive Klark.’’_

Clarke softly smiles and says _‘’Life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that? ‘’_

Clarke looks at the passenger seat. Her eyes are soft, her smile is gentle. She wants to add more, tell her that she's the first thing in a while that made her feel so alive. She doesn't say it, because she is afraid to scare her newfound friend away.

_‘’So, where are we headed first? ‘’_

_‘’Well, you promised me coffee, so I need coffee first’’_ Lexa jokes. 

_‘’Apparently, the big deal around here is Tim Horton’s café, fast served yet good, want to get one there? It’s on our way’’_

_‘’You are the driver, I don’t argue over coffee. Although, the strongest, the better.''_

_‘’Alright. Then, if you don’t mind, I would like to go the Omer Desseres. I’ve heard it’s the greatest place around here to get painting stuff and all sorts of art supplies. I’ve been thinking about drawing you since last night.’’_ Clarke says so fast, she doesn’t realise what she just said. 

Lexa looks at the window, trying to hide the smile on her lips. She doesn’t ask for more. She would love to be Clarke’s model, even though she is not that sure she is ready to show herself entirely yet. She might be feeling a lot for the blonde, she is still haunted by heartbreaks, leaving and all those crazy bad stuff she is sure Clarke would never put her through, but can’t make her mind work around it, not yet. 

They pull up in a Tim Horton’s drive thru. Clarke orders her large Mocha and Lexa’s large black coffee. Lexa wasn’t kidding when she said she liked her coffee strong. Clarke pays and head over to the art supply store. Clarke buys the perfect starting kit. New charcoal, new pens, new drawing pads, paint, canvas. Lexa watches her in the store. Clarke looks like a kid in a candy store. So happy, so pure, she can’t hide the smile that spreads on her face. Lexa new at that moment, that she couldn’t be more in love with Clarke Griffin. And she was fucked. She didn’t want to ruin a friendship. But what they had, after only a few moments spent together, was incredible. She wanted to hold the blond, kiss her right in the middle of the store. She wanted to hold her hand while watching Clarke’s eye light up at the sight of really expensive paint brushes. 

Instead, she stood next to her, helped her get her stuff on the counter making their hands brush slightly a few times, watching Clarke blush every single time their hands touched. Lexa thinks to herself ‘’Maybe, maybe she’s feeling the same. I mean, she did want to spend lots of time with me, no? ‘’ Clarke pays her really expensive bill and they head toward the door, with all their purchase in hands. Both girls with a big goofy smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Much love to you all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be the end of this part of the story. I might add a prologue to it, and a part too a little later, since there a so many things I never talked about, you know, since they are finally happy and all. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I started a new one, called Love me before it's too late. I will try to post the first chapter online tomorrow. It's quite different from this one. Little more angsty at first. and I tried to keep my chapter around 2000 words, since the ones oever here weren'T long enough. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your reading. Follow me on twitter @Stephasselin

_‘’So I was thinking, there is this store, close to here that makes those cheesy/bacon little bread called ‘’fougasse’’, have you ever had one of those?’’_ Clarke says. 

_‘’Nope, I have to say I haven’t. Want to go there and taste some.’’_

_‘’Let’s get the stuff in the car first, and then we can go there. What were the errands you had to run? So I can plan our trip around it?’’_

_‘’Don’t laugh ok, but I am BIG TIME addicted to candles and I have a few that are almost all burned out and I need more, like a few more. ‘’_

_‘’So , where can we find those, oh so precious candles of yours, darling’’_ Clarke jokes, nudging Lexa’s shoulder. 

_‘’There is a shop around here, I won’t be long I promise.’’_

_‘’Come on, Lex, you just spent an hour watching me art hunting. You can take all the time you want. I told you, I’m not needed anywhere today. I am all yours’’_ She adds with a smirk.

Clarke smiles, Lexa blushes. They order their fougasse, find a table in the front of the store and sit. Turns out this thing is really good. They eat quietly, staring at each others, their eyes falls often on each others lips. 

Once they are done, their shopping end up at _’’Bath and Body works’’_ , which seems to be THE greatest place for Lexa to get her scented candles. She opens the door and automatically starts smiling like crazy as she smells lots of candles. She choose a few and makes Clarke smell them as well. Lexa was right, this place is like candle paradise. Lexa sets her mind on 4 different ones and head towards the cash register. As she pays, she asks the lady to put the _‘’ocean wave’’_ and _‘’rainforest’’_ ones in a different bag. Then, they have to make their weekly groceries so they head to the nearest Maxi. When they get in the meat section, they chose each other a steak and decided that Lexa was cooking diner tonight, with baked potatoes and veggies salad. 

Time flies by so fast, before they know it, they are going back home, they unload the STI and agree to meet later on tonight. Lexa puts the candle bag between Clarke’s stuff and head back to her room. 

As Clarke gets home and opens her bags, she notices the Ocean Wave and the Rainforest candles with a note that says. _‘’ I don’t know about you, but the Ocean wave of your eyes make the rainforest in mine go wild.’’ She laugh at the pickup line. ‘’Being your friend is the greatest gift this new year as given me. ‘’_

Clarke starts to think that maybe she wants to be more than just friends, because this is a crazy nice pickup line. She puts her food away, opens her sketch pad and lets her mind float away. Before she knows it, there is a pretty close picture perfect drawing of Lexa’s face. Everything is perfect, all the details are precise, from the depth of her green eyes, to the strong jawline, without forgetting the powerful smirk across her pink lips. Clarke looks at the drawing for a moment, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

She turns away, put her book away and head towards Lexa’s place. She decided not to change her clothes, because tonight was supposed to be casual, a night in, eating good food and laughing like crazy. As she gets close to #307, she hears a sweet melody, that goes like this 

_‘’I’m sure you’d make a wonderful partner. Truth is that I do love you with everything you are, but I do not deserve you, not your mind and not your heart.’’_

Clarke takes a deep breath, she gathers herself and push the door open. She stops as she notice the room. The table is fully set, there is a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table. The place smells amazing and Lexa is just Lexa. Simple yet amazingly beautiful. Sitting there, on her couch, with her guitar out and a pen and paper on her lap. 

_‘’So, you’re an artist too. I see. ‘’_

Lexa stops her strings, blushes, her cheeks are burning red just as Clarke’s heart decide to act for her. She doesn’t have time to get up that Clarke is in front of her, knees on the floor. She stares at those piercing green eyes. She takes her hand, reaches the perfect jawline she just draw. She reaches in, mouth slightly opened and meet Lexa halfway. Their kiss is slow, yet so profound. Clarke’s tongue is seeking entrance licking so softly those beautiful lips. Lexa doesn’t take long to grant her entrance and deepen the kiss. Their tongues are dancing, the kiss is soft and pure. 

When they stop, after a few minutes, Clarke notice the tear that just feel off of Lexa’s beautiful eyes. As she wipes the tear away, Clarke says worried _‘’Sorry, are you okay? I didn’t mean to... ‘’_ she’s searching for the right words, so that she doesn’t scare her new friend (or more) away . With more confidence, she adds, _‘’I didn’t mean to force you into this’’_

_‘’You didn’t force anything on me Clarke, it’s just that, I wanted this so bad. I can’t believe how strongly I feel about you, even after so little time spent together. ‘’_

She leans in to kiss Clarke again and then say 

_‘’ Wanna go eat? I feel this night is going to be awesome, ‘’_

She takes Clarke’s hand and drag her to the kitchen. As they approach the table, Lexa light up two candles, Ocean wave and rainforest. She looks at Clarke and says 

_‘’They are made to be together. Their individual perfume is really good, but not as amazing as when they are burning together as one. Just like the forest meeting the sky’’_

She takes a moment to look at Clarke and continues.

_‘’It’s powerful, and unstoppable. And I would like to think our story can be like that too. I’ve been thinking about you, my sky princess, for a long time. From that day, in 3rd grade, when some stupid dipshit decided it was okay to ruin the day of such a wonderful cute little Griffin. Your eyes haunted me for a while. I still can’t believe, years later, we meet again, and there you are, still making my heart jumps in its place. There are still butterflies in my stomach. I want to spend time getting to know you better, holding you, getting back all those years that were stolen from us, that we never got to have. I want to kiss you everyday. I want to be able to look in your eyes and feel my heart melt every time. And I know it’s all new, and might sound risky, but Klark, Will you be my girlfriend? ‘’_

Clarke’s smile grows so fast. This is probably the cutest, yet most honest love declaration she ever heard. She feels drawned to Lexa, she has from the moment she first saw her. She reaches out to her, nod a yes and press her lips against her girlfriend’s lips. Their kiss soft,and decided. In the moment, there is nothing more to them than the taste of the other’s lips. They get lost in each other’s arms, happy as they could ever be. After all, they could’ve never been just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All the credits to the song goes to our loved _Eliza Taylor_. It's such a great one, and if you haven't heard it yet ( Were you living under a rock somewhere? ) It's called Song for someone else, by ELIZA TAYLOR. **
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it. It was nice and different to put my heart and effort into something that wasn't in my native language. It was harder at times, because I don't know many words, but I'll continue writting fanfics in english, so if someone is interested into a beta job, I might need you. Add me on twitter @Stephasselin and send me a tweet, i'll see if we can work it out. Basically, I need help with grammatical mistakes, as well as a few advices.  
> It was nice reading your comments, hope to see you as well on other projects of mine
> 
> May we meet again


	17. EPILOGUE : You’re the best thing, that’s ever been mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue I promised, takes place 3 months after the last chapter.  
> There is a really descriptive sex scene in this epilogue, which means, if you are not into this, maybe, skip it?   
> Otherwise enjoy the work I did and the embarassment I had to get over to write it. 
> 
> *Going under a rock right about now *

_Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s; a soft yes was said between kisses. She backed up a little,_

_‘’Yes, Lexa Woods, I would love to be your girlfriend’’_

It was three months ago, in Lexa’s dorm, that they became officially girlfriends. Everything was always easy between the both of them right from the start; which is why the fact that they became a couple so easy wasn’t so surprising, not to them and not to their friends. Their chemistry only grew bigger as the time they spent together.

Lexa looked to her left, where her favorite blonde was serving a customer with a big smile. She was always amazed by Clarke’s ability to make everyone feel great with only a smile or a nice word. She had been a great addition to Polis Café; even Anya noticed it. They worked together and spent most of their time together as well. Tonight was their three months anniversary. They wanted to do something small, Something just like them. They settled on ordering pizza and watching Netflix, just as a reminder of the night where they got closer.

 

Clarke was done with her customer, turned around and her eyes met Lexa’s stare, her smile only grew bigger. She got closer to her girlfriend, with a proud smile, leaned in to whisper at Lexa’s ear ‘’See something you like? ‘’. Lexa’s face turned red. Of course she liked what she saw. Her girlfriend was the perfection, the perfect mix of sexy, bold, sassy and intelligent. She loved everything her girlfriend was. Things had gotten heated between them for a while now, but they never  had had sex yet, which is why, Clarke’s comment made such an effect on her. They were both ready, just waiting for the perfect moment, not wanting to break the mutual trust they shared.

‘’You know I do, I love everything about you. ‘’ Lexa whispered back.

‘’I cannot wait to be home with you tonight, I love this job, but I want to be celebrating with you! Alone with you! ‘’ Clarke said.

‘’Soon Klark, Soon enough.’’

***

A few hours passed and their shift was almost over, they were cleaning up the Café together. Lexa had her hands in the water, cleaning some dishes when Clarke came behind her to scare her. Lexa heard her and just as Clarke was about to make her move, Lexa turned around and splashed a little bit of water on her. Clarke froze, but then started laughing so much, Lexa joined in as well, putting her hands around her girlfriend’s waist.

‘’I love you Clarke Griffin’’

‘’I love you too, Clumsy paws .’’ She said while pressing her lips to her girl’s lips.

They both got absorbed in their little world and did not see Anya leaning in the doorway, looking at the two lovers, until she coughed.

‘’Need anything, lovebirds?’’

The girl separated quickly, faces as red as can be. Anya knew about them, Clarke had met Gustus a few weeks prior as well when they went to visit them home.

‘’No thanks An, sorry. ‘’

Anya motioned the dishes and asked ‘’ are you guys almost done ?’’

‘’Yes why?’’ Lexa asked?

‘’Because I know tonight is a big night for the both of you, so if you want, I could finish up and you could get started on your date, what do you say ? ‘’

Both girls looked at each others, a smile on their lips and ran into de doorway right into Anya’s waiting arms. ‘’ Thank you so much, ‘’ Clarke said while Lexa pressed a kiss on Anya’s cheek ‘’Thanks An, You’re the best’’

They almost ran to the locker to pick up their things and waved Goodbye at a smiling Anya, hands down in the water, cleaning the Café’s dishes. ‘’Soulmates’’ She whispered, smiling by herself, as the door closed behind the two girls, who where already holding hands.

The walk to their dorm was quick, and was done while holding hands. They both headed directly to Clarke’s dorm, since Lexa already had her clothes there.

Clarke opened the door and pulled Lexa in with her, stealing a kiss at the same time. She looked right into her eyes, told her how beautiful she was, how much she meant to her, told her she loved her and ended her speech with a tender kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she said ‘’I’ll go order the pizza, would you mind setting the couch babe? ‘’

Lexa smiled. It took her back to the beginning, right back to where their crazy two days together led them to where they  are right now. ‘’Of course I will, and please, No pineapple on the pizza, deal breaker, remember? ‘’ Clarke smiled again, remembering so well the day where everything changed for her, for the better. The day she learned her girlfriend was gay, and that she was so in love with the pretty brunette that fell asleep during a OITNB binge watch.

The pizza got there really quickly, Lexa had just enough time to light up the candles she had bought for Clarke, the same incredible scent, and as always, they both settled on the couch, watching a rerun of Gilmore Girls, which made them both laugh.

They ate their pizza quickly, then set the sofa-bed, and laid on it, cuddled close.

Clarke turned and look into those clear green eyes, and said ‘’Lexa, those past three months have been the best of my life so far. I love you, I love us, I love everything there is between us. I want you to know that you are the best thing that’s ever been mine, and that I will spend my life making sure that I am it for you too. ‘’

Lexa leaned in to kiss her. ‘’You are it for me! I love you so much. ‘’

They kissed and soon things got heated, Lexa’s tongue was seeking entrance into Clarke mouth; which was happily granted. Their tongues danced in sync with their bouncing hearts. Clarke’s hands found their way under Lexa’s shirt, feeling every inch of her abs. Their breathing were erratic. Clarke looked into her precious girlfriend’s eyes, looking for any sign of either go, or stop. She was answered by a subtle nod, while Lexa helped her remove her shirt. Clarke took a second to look down at her girlfriend’s body. She had already seen it, but it was never under those circumstances, knowing where it was leading.

She kissed her way from Lexa’s mouth, to her jawline, making her way down to her neck, to which she gave more attention, since it got a few powerful moans out of the brunette’s mouth. She proceeded to go down, kissing her way between her breasts, kissing them gently, while unclasping her bra with her free hand. Then again, she looked into her favorite eyes for any sign of discomfort, and found none. She removed the bra, and put her lips on the perky erected nipples, sucking gently. Lexa’s back arched and a wonderful sound was heard. After she gave equal time to her second nipple, Clarke headed a little bit more down on her girl’s body, but was interrupted by a hand, pulling her back to her lips.

‘’I think you still have too much clothes on you’’ Lexa said while kissing the most precious gift she ever got. She slide her hands on Clarke’s hips, letting them glide over her ribcage, lifting her shirt at the same time. She was in awe in front of Clarke’s body. She was so beautiful. She kissed her girlfriend’s neck while unclasping her bra and making the straps glide slowly while they kissed, and when Clarke raised her body to kiss her girlfriend’s body, she was left with her breast naked. Lexa’s eyes where getting lost, between looking into her favorite pair of blue eyes, and the amazingly beautiful woman laying on top of her. She let her hands slide back to massage Clarke’s breast, making the blonde moan her name. They teased for a while before Clarke went back to undressing the part of her girlfriend that was still dressed. She got to her waist , put her hand on the button of her jeans.

‘’Are you sure you are ready for this Lex?’’

With tender eyes, Lexa responded ‘’ I am. Are you?’’

‘’Yes. Let me know if I do something wrong or something you don’t like , please?’’

‘’I will, I love you’’

‘’I love you too’’

They resumed their kiss just as Clarke hands started pulling on Lexa’s jeans, trying to get her off of them. Lexa did the same, removing both of their panties along the way as well.

A last look was shared, followed by a nod, and it was all it took for Clarke to finally go down on Lexa. She took her time, kissing her way down slowly, giving love and attention to every inch of Lexa’s body. Making her feel loved with every touch, with every breath. As she put Lexa’s clit into her mouth, the brunette gasped and put her hands in the blonde locks down her body,

Clarke circled her clit, sucking lightly, feeling her girlfriend getting wetter by the minute. She teased a finger in the entrance of the beauty beneath her, which was greeted by a ‘’Yes, please, I want to feel you Inside. ‘’ which she did. She felt herself getting drenched but tonight, it was about her, it was about Lexa, and showing her just how much she loved her.

It took a few trusts inside, while her tongue still flickered on the tasty mount of nerves. Lexa came undone under her, moaning loudly Clarke’s name as she came. Clarke slowed her movement Inside her girl, slowly riding her orgasm off and making her way back to taste those beautiful lips. Lexa tasted herself on Clarke’s lips and it made her eager to taste her own girlfriend. She flipped them on the bed, looked back in those loving blue eyes, ‘’I love you Clarke Griffin, and you are, the best thing that’s ever been mine.’’ They kissed a few minutes more before Lexa made her way down Clarke’s body, giving each part of the body equal attention. When she got to the waist, there wasn’t a single spot left unkissed in her upper body. Clarke was worked up and knew she would come easily, after hearing the women she loves moan her name like that. She licked Clarke’s entrance, moving her attention to her clit after a few seconds. She sucked gently on Clarke’s clit; whos body responded immediately. She felt her girlfriend’s wetness on her chin as she went lower, teasing her tongue in her girlfriend’s entrance, seeking permission , that was happily granted by a hand in her beautiful long brown locks, pushing her face closer, inserting her tongue in Clarke. Clarke body shivered at the sensation. It was all new and amazing, and Lexa was so good, it took her only a few minutes of tongue fucking, thumbs brushing over her clit while her whole body was held in place by a hand on her ass. She came undone as well, moaning Lexa’s name so loud, everyone in the bloc must’ve heard her. Lexa rode her orgasm with her, looked back up with a bright smile across her lips.

‘’You taste so heavenly’’ She made her way up, ‘’I love every part of you Clarke’’

‘’I love every part of you too Lexa. ‘’

Lexa laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder, letting the blonde one play in her hair, while they laid in comfortable silence. They talked a little more, telling each others again how much they love each others, until sleep came upon them and they both fell asleep on the Sofa-bed, pretty much like 3 months prior, only this time, cuddling was permitted. It was with a heart full of love that both lovebirds reached dream island, reliving the night they just spent, with sleepy big smiles across their faces, holding hands, legs entangled, and a perfect mix of brown and blonde sprawled on the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a little bit more effort into this fic than the other one I wrote since this one is way more light, and might be more appreciated over here.  
> This work will be part of a serie. I don't have a release date yet for the serie though, since I am still writting it and I do love to have a few chapters ahead before posting, but there will be  
> a part two, which will take place three years after the day they started dating. 
> 
> So stay put and tell me how you liked the epilogue. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Part 2 will be up soon.


End file.
